Hologram
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Hologram kenangan./Happy birthday to Yata Misaki, July, 20 2013/Mind to RnR?


Kota Shizume, tanggal 20 Juli 20xx, tengah malam.

Kibaran angin malam berirama dengan seragam biru panjang yang ia kenakan. Di atas balkon sebuah kamar apartemen di pinggiran kota Shizume—entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di atas sana—menyunggingkan senyum tipis, atau mungkin seringai tipis. Dengan satu gerakan, tangan kanannya menggeser pintu kaca yang sepertinya lupa dikunci oleh pemilik apartemen.

Angin malam masuk dan menggoyangkan korden di balik pintu kaca, sebelum udara makin dingin dan membangunkan pemilik apartemen, dia segera menutup pintu kaca. Hati-hati dia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tidur pemilik apartemen. Lelap, nyaman dan tenang. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama wajah pulas seseorang yang tertidur di sana. Sesekali ia mengerang nikmat karena mimpi—mungkin.

Dia merogoh saku di balik seragam birunya, mengambil kotak kecil berbungkus kado merah dan berpita biru. Dia tak yakin dengan pemilihan warna yang digunakan, ia hanya beranggapan kalau kombinasi warna itulah yang paling dia suka. Dia meletakkan kotak kado itu di meja samping tempat tidur bersama dengan selembar kertas yang dilipat yang diletakkan di bawah kotak itu.

Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tangannya meraih helai rambut cokelat kemerahan seseorang yang menutupi dahi dan menyingkirkannya. Mengelus pelan kepalanya sehingga si pemilik mengerang kecil. Dia tersenyum, senyum hangat yang sangat jarang—bahkan tidak pernah—ditunjukkan. Tangannya turun membelai pipi lembut orang itu, kembali dia mengerang pelan. Dia mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup lembut dahi orang itu, kemudian berkata,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Misaki."

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Hologram by JIRO**

**Summary: Hologram kenangan./Happy Birthday to Yata Misaki, July, 20 2013/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): typo(s), maybe out of character, aneh, abal, gaje, bad summary and title, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

[Flashback]

Sekolah Ashinaka kelas 2-1, tanggal 20 Juli 20xx, siang hari pukul dua.

"Saru, nanti datang ya di bar Homra jam delapan malam." pinta seseorang berambut cokelat kemerahan di samping pemuda berkacamata. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Hah?" Pemuda itu menautkan kedua alis. "Memang ada apa, Misaki?" tanyanya polos.

Pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan yang dipanggil Misaki—tepatnya Yata Misaki—itu terlihat kecewa dan cemberut mendengar jawaban dari temannya. "Saru~~ sejak kapan kau jadi pikun begini~? Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunku~" rengeknya sambil menarik lengan pemuda yang dipanggil Saru—tepatnya Fushimi Saruhiko.

Fushimi memandang Yata, kemudian menjawab, "Mana mungkin aku lupa, Misaki." wajah Yata berubah cerah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jadi, kau pasti datang, 'kan?" tanyanya riang.

Fushimi terlihat berpikir, ragu akan jawabannya, "Hmm, mengenai itu ..."

"Fushimi, jangan lupa dengan rapat Festival Ashinaka nanti sore." ujar seseorang di belakang, Fushimi dan Yata menoleh bersamaan. Itu ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS SMA Ashinaka, sepertinya dia membantu menjawab pertanyaan Yata untuk Fushimi.

"Ah, mengenai itu ..."

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban 'tidak', Fushimi-kun! Karena rapat ini sangat penting." ujarnya dengan tatapan horor kemudian berpaling dari tempat itu. Fushimi balik memandang horor punggung temannya.

"Tsk! Merepotkan sekali." gumamnya sambil mendecih, seperti biasa, karena pemuda itu yakin kalau rapat ini akan memakan waktu yang lama. Dia melirik Yata di sampingnya, memasang kembali raut kecewa.

"Jadi, kau tidak datang?" tanyanya.

"Tsk! Semoga saja rapatnya tidak terlalu lama." jawabnya. Yata hanya memandang Fushimi, sejujurnya ia tak mengerti dengan jawaban basa-basi Fushimi yang sebenarnya berkata, 'Aku akan datang tapi salahkan rapat merepotkan ini, tsk!', otak Yata terlalu lama mencerna sesuatu.

Yata menunduk dan kembali duduk di bangkunya—karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Raut kecewa tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tak bisa Fushimi pungkiri kalau ia menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Yata, ia hapal betul sifat dan karakter asli Yata yang ceria dan urakan.

**-K Project-**

Pulang sekolah, pukul lima sore.

Fushimi tak bisa menemukan Yata di mana pun. PDA-nya tidak aktif, jadi ia hanya bisa mengirim _e-mail_ kepadanya dan berharap Yata segera membuka isi _e-mail_-nya.

"Fushimi, kau mau kemana?" tanya si ketua begitu melihat salah satu anggotanya berjalan berlawanan dengan ruang rapat.

"Ah, maaf, aku ada keperluan sebentar, nanti aku kembali lagi." ujar Fushimi meyakinkan. Si ketua terlihat meragukan ucapan Fushimi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, cepatlah! Rapat segera dimulai." katanya kemudian, memberi toleransi. Fushimi mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Yata termenung di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menunggu rapat selesai sambil ia berlatih _skateboard_ di sini. Pemuda itu sudah memberi kabar kepada Kusanagi di bar yang sedang mempersiapkan pesta, kalau ia akan pulang agak terlambat. Sayang, begitu _e-mail_ terkirim ke PDA Kusanagi, PDA-nya langsung tewas karena semalam ia lupa men-_charge_-nya.

Ia memasukkan PDA ke dalam tas dan mulai berlatih _skateboard_ di lapangan yang terbilang luas ini.

Fushimi kembali dari urusannya, di tangannya membawa sebuah tas cantik—entah apa isinya—tak sengaja ia melihat Yata di lapangan sedang berlatih _skateboard_. Ia menyembunyikan benda itu dari mata Yata dan segera menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Misaki?" tanya Fushimi tanpa aba-aba sehingga membuat Yata tersentak saat membuat teknik baru, alhasil dia jatuh dengan indahnya.

"Ha, Saru—AH!"

'BRUK!'

"Brengsek, kau! Jangan membuatku kaget dengan datang tiba-tiba, monyet!" teriaknya kesal sambil mengelus dahinya yang menjadi korban.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukannya kau mau ke bar Homra hari ini?" tanya Fushimi, mengabaikan teriakan Yata barusan. Tak heran, karena Fushimi sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan itu.

"Aku menunggumu, bodoh! Dan apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini? Bukannya rapat bodoh itu sudah dimulai?"

"Ah—" dia bingung mau menjawab apa, "aku ada urusan sebentar. Ah, Misaki." Yata menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati _skateboard_-nya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Misaki, pulang saja dulu. Aku tak mau menanggung resiko karena kau ketakukan kalau sosok misterius muncul di sini di malam hari." Yata bergidik mendengar rentetan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Fushimi. Memang hari sudah hampir malam dan lapangan yang tadinya lumayan ramai beberapa orang berlatih sepak bola sudah menghilang.

"H-ha? A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Mau menakutiku, hah!" teriaknya sedikit gemetar. Aslinya di takut, tapi dia malu menunjukkan.

"Aku tidak menakutimu, Misaki, kau sendiri yang ketakutan." kata Fushimi, langsung jleb di hati Yata.

"Be-berisik! Sana pergi!" ujar Yata, melanjutkan latihan yang tertunda. Fushimi mengangkat kedua bahu dan berbalik. Tapi sebelum itu ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Yata.

"Jangan menangis, ya kalau sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul." ujarnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Yata berhenti memainkan papan _skateboard_, wajahnya memerah, kemudian dia berteriak, "_URUSAI_! MONYET SIALAN!" sambil melempar papan _skateboard_. Sayang Fushimi sudah menghilang.

Yata mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Fushimi yang memancing emosinya. Ia mengambil _skateboard_ yang menjadi benda lemparan, kemudian menjelajahi sekeliling. Suasana hening. Matahari sudah hampir menghilang, tergantikan dengan bulan. Siang terganti malam. Yata mulai bergidik ngeri dengan suasana yang sedikit horor.

"Sepertinya aku pulang saja." katanya sambil membereskan tas dan _skateboard_ kemudian beranjak pulang.

**-K Project-**

Yata membuka pintu bar dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Sepanjang jalan ia jadi merasa mistis kalau-kalau ada yang mengikutinya. Makanya sepanjang perjalanan dia memilih jalanan yang ramai.

"Selamat datang, Yata-_chan_, lho? Tidak bersama Fushimi?" sapa Kusanagi di balik meja bar, membersihkan gelas-gelas _wine_. Sementara beberapa anggota yang lain sibuk membereskan meja dan menata makanan.

"Dia masih rapat, Kusanagi-_san_." jawab Yata dengan sedikit mendengus dan meletakkan tas dan _skateboard_ di samping pintu masuk. Totsuka muncul dari balik dapur sambil membawa kue tart yang sudah jadi dengan hiasan-hiasan krim dan _strawberry_ di atasnya, di belakangnya Anna menyusul sambil membawa beberapa piring kecil yang ditumpuk. Yata menghampiri Totsuka-_san_ sedang meletakkan kue itu di meja.

"Wah, _sugoi_~" puji Yata melihat karya Totsuka. Sangat menakjubkan untuk ukuran laki-laki. "Tapi kenapa hiasannya berbau perempuan seperti ini, Totsuka-_san_?" protes Yata, menyadari hiasan di situ berwarna cerah dan lebih banyak warna pink, bukan merah.

"Maaf, maaf. Ini Anna yang menghias, mungkin dia melihat warna pink sebagai warna merah." terang Totsuka.

"Sejak kapan warna pink disamakan dengan warna merah?" gumamnya yang dijawab dengan kekehan pelan dari Totsuka.

"Woa~~ kelihatannya enak!" kali ini Kamamoto mengomentari, tangannya mulai beraksi mencuil krim kue, tapi dengan cepat Totsuka menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kamamoto.

"Eh~~ tunggu sampai acara nanti, Kamamoto." Kamamoto kecewa dan akhirnya hanya bisa memandangi kue itu dengan air liur yang menetes.

Beberapa anggota Homra masih sibuk menghias ruangan dan menata meja dengan beberapa makanan yang spektakuler hasil karya Totsuka dan Anna. Yang tidak terlihat bekerja hanya _Red King_, Mikoto dan Bartender, Kusanagi. Mikoto diam di bangku sementara Kusanagi lebih tertarik mengelap gelas _wine_.

Yata melirik jam tangan, dan sesekali mengecek PDA-nya yang baru saja di-_charge_. Tak ada pesan baru yang masuk. Terakhri kali hanya _e-mail_ dari Fushimi yang mengatakan dia akan mengabari kalau rapat sudah selesai. Tapi sampai sekarang, kabar itu belum juga datang. Yata menghela napas di meja bar depan Kusanagi.

"Yata-_chan_, tenang saja. Saru-_kun_ pasti akan datang." Totsuka menepuk bahu Yata dan menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tapi Totsuka-_san_..." Yata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Totsuka hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau sampai pukul sembilan, Saru-_kun_ belum muncul kita mulai saja acaranya, biar dia menyusul di tengah acara." saran Totsuka, melihat beberapa anggota Homra yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar menyantap makanan di meja. Lihat saja Kamamoto, matanya bagai macan liar menemukan mangsa.

Yata mengangguk dengan saran dari Totsuka, meskipun dia ingin Fushimi ikut dari awal acara.

Kemudian, sampai akhir acara, Fushimi tak juga datang. Bahkan sekedar memberitahu melalui _e-mail_ pun tidak.

Tapi tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau seseorang berdiri di balik tiang listrik, mengamati kaca jendela bar Homra dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

**-K Project-**

Yata berjalan pulang ke apartemen. Ia tak terlalu bersemangat dengan ulang tahunnya kali ini, pasalnya sahabatnya sendiri tidak datang dan malah sibuk dengan rapat menyebalkan itu. Yata menendang kaleng kosong di depannya sepanjang jalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan apartemen.

Ia membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat seseorang sedang tertidur di sofa apartemennya. Perlahan ia mendekat. Gelapnya ruangan tak mampu menjelaskan siapa yang sedang terlelap di sana. Pikiran negatif mulai menyelinap di otaknya.

'Jangan-jangan sosok misterius itu mengikutiku.' batinnya. Ia mulai gemetar sambil meraih saklar lampu.

"Hm? Misaki?" sosok itu terbangun bersamaan dengan lampu yang menyala.

"Saru?! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" teriak Yata dengan nada marah.

"Kau lama, Misaki." katanya sambil menguap.

"Jelaskan padaku sejak kapan kau tidur di sini dan kenapa kau tidak ke bar malah enak-enak tidur di apartemenku!" teriak Yata kesal, nadanya sudah mencapai oktaf tertinggi. Ia mencengkram krah seragam Fushimi.

Fushimi membiarkan Yata berteriak di depannya, "Nih!" Fushimi mengangkat tas kecil berwarna merah dan bermotif abstrak. Yata berhenti berteriak dan cengkramannya perlahan melemah.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Misaki." ujar Fushimi, menghiraukan pertanyaan Yata. Yata menerima hadiah itu, sampai ia lupa kalau sedang marah dengan Fushimi.

"_A-arigatou_." katanya, "boleh kubuka?" tanya Yata. Fushimi mengangguk. Yata kemudian membuka hadiahnya. Sebuah _beanie_ hitam. Ia teringat kalau baru-baru ini ia sedang terobsesi dengan film Amerika tentang sekelompok pemain _skateboard_ dan salah satu pemain yang dia sukai mengenakan _beanie_ hitam. Katanya itu keren. Tak disangka Fushimi akan memberinya _beanie_ hitam sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Woa~~ _arigatou_, Saru!" katanya senang dengan hadiahnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau sedang marah. Fushimi tersenyum tipis, sayang Yata tak melihat karena terlalu bersemangat dan sedang mencoba _beanie_ baru di kepalanya.

"Nih, kita makan sama-sama." Fushimi menyodorkan sepiring potongan mini kue tart ulang tahun. Yata diam dan menyadari sesuatu. Ia melepas _beanie_ di kepala dan duduk di hadapan Fushimi yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke bar? Kau bilang akan memberi kabar kalau rapat selesai." tanya Yata setelah ia pendam pertanyaan itu daritadi.

Fushimi meletakkan piring di meja, dan menjawab, "Aku datang ke Homra tadi, tapi kulihat acaranya sudah selesai, jadi aku memilih ke sini dan menunggumu." Bohong! Jelas sekali Fushimi sedang berbohong di hadapan Yata, namun Yata tak menyadari.

"Tapi setidaknya kau 'kan bisa mengirimiku _e-mail_!" bentak Yata sambil cemberut. Fushimi terdiam memandang Yata, tangannya meraih tangan Yata dan membawa tubuh kecil pemuda itu dalam pelukan. Ia sudah tak punya alasan lain untuk berbohong atau malas mengutarakan.

"Maaf." Satu kata itu, membuat Yata luluh. Dia tak berontak atau melawan sikap Fushimi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengulaginya lagi." ujar Yata dalam pelukan.

'Karena aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu berdua saja.'

Malam ini, meski mendekati detik terakhir ulang tahunnya berakhir, Yata merayakan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan bersama Fushimi di apartemen sampai mereka lelah dan akhirnya tertidur di meja penghangat.

[Flahback end]

**-K Project-**

Yata terbangun lebih awal pagi ini. Bukan karena alarm jam wekernya, tapi mimpinya barusan membuatnya terbangun. Mimpi yang sama seperti kejadian setahun yang lalu, bukan sama tapi memang begitu kejadiannya. Mimpi itu membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, masa saat ia dan Fushimi masih dalam satu kelompok bernama Homra.

"Sial! Kenapa harus mimpi itu, sih!" gumamnya sambil memegang dahinya.

Yata melirik ke arah meja untuk melihat jam, tapi sesuatu membuatnya tertarik daripada jarum jam. Sebuah kotak kado dan secarik kertas terselip di bawahnya. Ia mengambil dua benda itu, pertama ia membaca isi kertas itu.

'Selamat ulang tahun, Misaki.'

Begitu isi pesannya. Yata tersentak, tak ada yang berani memanggil atau menulis nama depannya kecuali satu orang, Fushimi. Itu artinya, semalam Fushimi menyelinap ke apartemennya.

Yata meletakkan kertas itu di meja dan membuka hadiah pemberian Fushimi. Sebuah kotak biasa, seperti kotak musik, tapi bentuknya berbeda dengan kotak musik. Yata membuka kotak itu, kemudian dari dalam muncul semacam _hologram_ yang terdapat foto bergambar dirinya. Tak berapa lama foto itu berubah, muncul fotonya bersama Fushimi saat masih SMA. Begitu seterusnya sampai pada foto terakhir, fotonya dan Fushimi saat masih di Homra, dan mungkin itu foto terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Fushimi memutuskan _hang out_ dari Homra.

Yata bergetar saat _hologram_ itu menghilang. "Sialan kau, Saru! Kenapa tak tunjukkan wajahmu langsung?!" ia berpaling ke arah meja untuk meletakkan kotak hologram itu. Matanya tertuju pada pigura yang terdapat fotonya dan Fushimi saat masih SMA. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Saru... terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian.

**-K Project-**

Di kantor Scepter 4.

"Hoahm!" pemuda bersurai hitam dan berkacamata ini menguap lebar. Pasalnya semalam ia baru saja dari apartemen Yata dan begitu kembali Letnannya sudah menghadang di depan gerbang. Akhirnya ia mendapat hukuman bekerja lebih awal karena diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari _dorm_.

"Fushimi! Jangan tidur saat bekerja!" ujar wanita di sampingnya, Awashima Seri, menegur.

"_Hai_, _hai_." balas Fushimi dengan nada malas, "Tsk! Padahal aku hanya menguap, _mendokusai_." lanjutnya dengan berbisik. Takut mendapatkan hukuman lain, bukannya takut, tapi malas.

"Kau mengatakan apa, Fushimi-_kun_?" tanya Awashima mendengar bawahannya komat-kamit.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." jawab Fushimi sebelum mendapat hukuman dari atasannya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan bekerja. Di tengah pekerjaannya, dia mendengar PDA-nya berbunyi. Ia segera mengecek dengan sedikit mendengus.

"Tsk, siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini?" ujarnya. Namun ia tersentak saat melihat nama '_Misaki Love_' di layar PDA-nya. Ia tersenyum dan menekan tombol jawab.

"_Moshi_-_mos_—"

"_BAKA_ SARU!" teriak Yata dan langsung ditutup. Fushimi kaget dan menjauhkan PDA-nya dari telinga dengan mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau, Misaki? Meneleponku hanya untuk berteriak seperti itu, tsk!" katanya dengan kesal sembari memperhatikan layar PDA. Tapi sebelum kekesalannya berlanjut, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Fushimi langsung membukanya karena nama yang tertera adalah si penelepon.

[_Arigatou_]

Fushimi tersenyum tipis melihat isi _e-mail_ itu, tangannya sibuk menekan layar PDA. Ia terlihat bahagia dan langsung bersemangat bekerja. Awashima hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anak buahnya langsung berubah sifat.

'_Kawaii_, Misaki~" batinnya, "andai aku tidak sedang bekerja, pasti aku sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan Misaki." lanjutnnya dengan tersenyum bejat.

Sementara di tempat Yata.

"Hahh, hahh, kenapa aku malah nekat meneleponnya?" ujarnya sambil menahan semburat merah dan degup jantung yang tak beraturan, "lalu kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti ini, sih?" lanjutnya.

"Sialan kau, Saru! Kau memakai dukun untuk memeletku, ya?"

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

Ide pasaran ya? Dan ending yang benar-benar gaje. At last, Happy Birthday for Yata Misaki, July, 20 2013! Semoga langgeng sama Fushimi yah *kecup Misaki* *di-deathglare Fushimi*

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
